


Favourite Look

by SinQueen69



Series: Kinktober [20]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Age differece, Anal Sex, Bondage, Consensual Kink, Creampie, Dildo Gag, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Gags, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 02:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Slade does love Dick’s pretty mouth, but sometimes it looks even better when it’s full.Kinktober 2019 Day 23: Gagging





	Favourite Look

“You know how much I love your mouth Richard, but I think this is becoming one of my favourite looks for you,” Slade commented as he lazily thrust his hips forward, his cock sliding in and out of Dick’s loose and wet hole with ease. 

Dick made a muffled noise as his Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed around the thick dildo gag that was filling his mouth and kept in place with leather straps around his head. Dick twisted his wrists slightly from where they were cuffed above his head to the hook protruding from the headboard of Slade’s bed.

“Oh yes, definitely a new favourite. All trussed up and gagged, yet so pliant for me.” Slade traced Dick’s pink lips that were spread around the base of the gag and then down the arch of Dick’s throat when the younger man tossed his head back when Slade’s cock dragged over his prostate teasingly. 

“Such pretty little muffled noises you make for me Richard,” Slade crooned when Dick made another sound around the gag and his legs shook from where they were tied down to the bed in a spread-eagle position. 

“I wish you could see yourself,” Slade commented as he adjusted the angle of his hips and began to apply more force behind each snap of his hips, driving himself harder and deeper into his younger lover. Dick thrashed and moaned behind the gag again as he stared up at Slade with glassy blue eyes.

“Especially that look, so full of desperation and yet with your mouth full, you can’t tell me what you want. I can only guess you want me to keep going, or maybe you want to me stop.” Slade hummed as he stilled and slowly began to pull out but stopped when Dick made a louder muffled noise and clenched up around his cock. 

“So desperate,” Slade laughed as he slammed himself back into Dick. Dick arched and moaned behind the gag again as Slade resumed his steady yet forceful thrusts. 

Dick’s cock was dripping pre-cum, as it stood erect from his groin, yet fully untouched still. Dick swallowed around the silicone dildo that filled his mouth and made his eyes water each time the tip nudged at the back of his throat. 

“I’m going to come in you and then we’ll take a little break, let you calm down a bit before we start all over again,” Slade promised as his movements became faster and more erratic, his balls slapping against Dick’s ass, echoing in the room with each snap of Slade’s hips. 

Dick writhed in his bonds and moaned around the gag as his eyes rolled into his head as he took the rough thrusts Slade was giving him and his cock throbbed and ached. Slade groaned out as he bent over Dick’s body as he emptied his load into his lover. He slipped his softening cock out of Dick’s hole, watching some of his cum trickles out of the younger man’s clenching hole before smirking at the sight of Dick still hard as a rock.

“Time for a break,” Slade reminded as he shifted onto the bed next to Dick, planting a mocking kiss to the corner of Dick’s mouth. Dick made a distressed noise behind the gag and looked up at Slade who just patted his cheek.

“Maybe you’ll be able to come in the next round, but for now we better let you calm down some,” Slade promised to Dick who just made another muffled noise around the dildo gag.


End file.
